La balance dans la Force
by Gennaria
Summary: Il s'agit de la manière dont je vois l'épisode 9 de la troisième trilogie de Stars Wars, bien que je suis certaine que cela se passera autrement. Après tout, c'est juste une fanfiction. Après un événement qui a bouleversé encore plus la vie de Kylo Ren et Rey, ils se réunissent à nouveau pour tenter de comprendre ce qui leur arrive avant que leur propre camp apprenne leur relation.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Il n'y avait que la neige autour de lui. Cela lui était familier. Il continua d'avancer vers l'avant, le sabre à la main et c'est alors qu'il la sentit. **Rey**_! _Il accéléra le pas et se cacha derrière un arbre et soudain, au moment où il se tourna, il la vit sous ses yeux, se basculer vers l'arrière par peur. Le regard de terreur dans les yeux de la fille l'atteignit droit au cœur._

Kylo Ren se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et s'assit dans son lit. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines depuis sa nomination en tant que Suprême leader du Premier ordre ; deux semaines depuis la fuite de la Résistance et deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Rey. Ni en connexion, ni en vrai.

Que cela soit durant la journée, pendant qu'il travaillait ou la nuit, pendant qu'il dormait, Rey ne quittait jamais ses pensées. Il revoyait toujours son expression de colère quand elle lui avait refermé la porte du Faucon au nez. Alors, il a finit pas se dire qu'elle le détestait.

Mais il ne s'entendait pas à ce qui allait lui réserver la Force, principale maîtresse de son destin…


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

 **SURPRISE DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN**

C'était certainement la chose la plus inattendue que Leia n'avait jamais faite à l'égard de Rey. Elle lui avait donnée une robe. Pour une mission en plus. Elle? Que cela soit Rey, la pilleuse d'épaves ou Rey la Jedi, dans les deux cas, c'était inattendu.

La jeune femme prit la boite blanche que la Générale lui tendait et partit vers sa chambre, affirmant qu'elle avait besoin d'une douche. Pendant qu'elle marchait, l'image de Kylo Ren refit surface dans sa mémoire. La jeune Jedi réalisa qu'il s'était passé deux semaines depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Et qu'ils ne s'étaient plus connectés depuis. Ce qui a permis à Rey de prendre un peu de recul et d'avancer son entrainement de Jedi.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, Rey déposa la boite sur son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit la peine de se déshabiller avant de partir l'eau et s'installa à l'intérieur, se demandant ce que cette mystérieuse mission impliquerait.

Soudain, elle sentit _sa_ présence. Alors que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas connectés! Mais ce n'était pas juste cela le problème. Le problème s'avérait être qu'elle était dans la douche et que Kylo Ren venait tout juste d'apparaître devant elle.

Rey sursauta et se cacha le corps comme elle le put et s'exclama avec colère:

— Ça fait deux semaines qu'il y a pas eu ça et maintenant ça nous arrive maintenant! Pendant que je suis en train de prendre ma douche!

— Crois-moi, je suis aussi surpris que toi! s'exclama-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

— Rassure-moi, tu vois bien la douche, pas vrai? demanda Rey, les joues rouges.

— En fait, tu es dans ma douche personnelle, déclara Ren. La porte est blindée, donc je ne vois rien. Rassurée?

— Pleinement, dit- elle en se libérant les bras.

Rey termina de se laver et s'assura de prendre la serviette qui se trouvait par-dessus la porte. Elle sortit et elle s'éloigna de la douche.

— Alors, nous sommes quittes, j'imagine, lança Kylo, voulant repartir la conversation sur de bonnes bases.

— Quoi? Tu parles de la fois que t'étais torse nu? Mais c'est rien comparé à ça!

— Relaxe, je ne n'ai rien vu.

Vérifiant si la serviette était bien fixée sur son corps, Rey retourna dans la chambre et ramena avec elle la boîte contenant la robe. Ren parut s'intéresser à son contenu.

— Leia m'a donné ça pour je la mette pour une mission, dont j'ai aucune l'idée en quoi elle consiste.

Rey ouvrit la boîte et découvrit la couleur de la robe : bleu foncé.

— Ah, génial! se dit-elle, sarcastique. Je n'ai jamais porté du bleu. Je vais tellement attirer l'attention de tout le monde avec ça.

À ce moment, on frappa à sa porte et la voix de Finn se fit entendre.

— Rey, est-ce que tu as fini de prendre ta douche?

— Oui, lança la jeune fille en allant lui ouvrir.

Finn inspecta son corps de haute en bas.

— T'aurais pas besoin de quelqu'un pour d'aider à mettre ta robe? Je peux aller demander à Rose, si tu veux.

— Oui, vraiment, merci, répondit-elle, reconnaissante.

— Au fait, est-ce que tu parlais à quelqu'un il y a une minute?

— Non, pourquoi? mentit Rey, ne voulant pas qu'il sache pour Ren.

— Je t'ai pourtant entendu parler avec quelqu'un. T'aurais pas un petit copain que t'aurais laissé sur Jakku, finalement?

Rey entendit Kylo Ren rire derrière elle. Cela l'exaspéra encore plus et elle le foudroya du regard en allant chercher sa robe, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son ami.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas de tes affaires, répliqua Rey à Finn.

— Ben ouais, c'est ça, rigola aussitôt le jeune homme à la peau noire. Bon, je vais te chercher Rose.

— Merci, ça serait gentil de ta part. C'est juste que c'est la première que j'en mets une, révéla-t-elle aux deux hommes présents à ses côtés.

Finn s'avança vers la porte, en lui disant que cela va aller et disparut dans le couloir. En fermant la porte, Rey se rendit compte que Kylo n'était plus là. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Enfin tranquille!

XXX

Une fois déconnecté, Kylo se remit à faire ce qu'il faisait avant de découvrir une Rey rouge de colère et de gêne dans sa propre douche, c'est-à-dire se préparer pour une réunion avec des partisans du Premier ordre. Un bib sonore l'avertit qu'on venait le visiter. Il appuya sur un bouton et sa porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le Général Hux et le lieutenant Mitaka.

— Suprême leader, déclara de manière solennelle le Général.

— Général. Lieutenant.

— Nous sommes prêts, répondit le Général.

Il lui expliqua que son vaisseau était prêt à décoller pour s'envoler vers leur destination

— Ils sont combien à nous rencontrer? demanda Kylo Ren.

— Plus d'une vingtaine.

Le Suprême leader se désintéressa vite de la conversation que le Général et le lieutenant avaient commencée, car Rey apparut comme à son habitude dans son esprit. Il l'imaginait se battre pour mettre sa robe et il ne put se retenir de sourire à cette pensée.

— Suprême leader…

Kylo Ren reporta son attention sur le Général Hux et se rendit compte, à son regard interrogateur, que ce dernier l'avait vu perdu dans ses pensées, mais heureusement, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Au grand soulagement de Ren.

— Allez-y maintenant, ordonna-t-il. Laissez-moi dix minutes. J'ai des choses à faire avant de partir.

Une fois le Capitaine et le Général partirent, Kylo s'assit sur son lit en se demandant s'il verrait Rey dans sa robe un jour.

XXX

Au moins, quinze minutes plus tard, Rose vint cogner à sa porte et Rey lui permit d'entrer. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, Rose ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant son amie se battre pour rentrer dans sa robe. Rose referma la porte et alla aussitôt l'aider.

Une fois la robe mise, Rose sourit en voyant qu'elle lui allait très bien. Il s'agissait d'une robe bleue d'apparence simple. Des bretelles brillantes, allant du cou au bas du buste et attachait la robe sur sa nuque et laissait une grande liberté de mouvement dans son dos. Au finalement, une fente au centre de la jupe terminait l'ensemble.

— Tu es vraiment belle, Rey. Le bleu te va bien.

— Merci, toi aussi.

Rose, quand à elle, portait une robe à bustier rose fushia avait des brilllants sur le buste. Pour finir, une rose soutenait son chignon bas.

Rose fit asseoir Rey devant le miroir et entreprit de lui coiffer les cheveux en de jolies boucles au fer.

— Wow, Rose, j'ignorais que tu savais faire ça, s'étonna Rey.

— Oh, tu sais c'est facile. J'ai appris toute seule. Maintenant, la touche finale.

Rose lui tend un élastique de tissus de la même couleur de la robe de Rey. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle pourrait mettre son sabre laser, nouvellement fabriqué par ses propres mains, contre sa cuisse, si elle avait à se défendre.

Une fois que tout fut près, Rose et Rey rejoignit Leia dans la salle de séjour de leur nouveau vaisseau. Quand Finn l'aperçut, il s'exclama :

— Wow, vous êtes superbes les filles.

— Merci, Finn, déclara Rose, le sourire aux lèvres.

Finn amena alors Rey dans un coin, mais pas trop loin pour qu'ils écoutent Leia leur expliquer le but de leur mission. Elle devait retrouver un de ses vieux amis de son jeune temps, pusiqu'il était évident qu'ils le manquait des alliés. Son ami s'appelait Lando Calrissian. Il les avait aidés, elle et Luke a sauvé Han Solo des griffes de Jabba le Hut.

— Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'elle te faisait bien cette robe. Cette première fois est une réussite.

— Si tu le dis, chuchota Rey, qui semblait ne pas être convaincue.


	3. Chaptitre 2

Chapitre 2

UNE MISSION STRESSANTE

Une fois arrivé au bar où ils devaient rencontrés les partisans, Kylo Ren se prit un siège et ne fit rien de spécial, à part de s'ennuyer à mourir et à écouter le Général Hux discuter avec les inconnus. Il sentit soudain la présence de Rey quelque part sur la planète et se demanda si la mission de la jeune Jedi ne se passerait pas au même endroit où Kylo se trouvait en ce moment-même.

La porte d'un assesseur s'ouvrit sur Rey et ses amis, qui observèrent les alentours. Kylo, de son côté, sentit de nouveau sa présence, mais très proche de lui. Ils entèrent dans la pièce et Kylo se tourna et la vit, se rendant compte que oui, sa mission se déroulerait bien ici. Et comme il la trouvait belle dans sa robe bleue qui lui rappela la couleur du sabre de Luke qu'ils avaient détruit en deux parties. Kylo Ren tentant de se débarrasser de cette pensée, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Dès qu'il la voyait, plus souvent dans ses rêves depuis ce moment-là, ce souvenir venait le hanter sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose.

Rey finit par le remarquer, car elle aussi avait sentit sa présence à son arrivée sur la planète. Mais contrairement aux espérances de Kylo, Rey avait prié qu'il ne se trouvait pas au lieu qu'elle se rendait avec ses amis. Faut croire que ses espoirs n'avaient pas été entendus.

En le voyait la regarder comme il la regardait sur le vaisseau de Snoke, elle devint encore plus nerveuse, pas seulement à cause du regard que Kylo Ren lui lançait, mais aussi parce qu'elle portait une robe un peu trop extravagante qui la rendait très mal à l'aise. Finn, c'est une chose, mais Kylo en ai une autre ! Sans parler que Kylo Ren était habillé comme il est d'habitude, ce qui augmentait son malaise de manière considérable, car c'était juste elle qui était disons « vêtue pour l'occasion ».

Mais Rey ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi elle devenait soudain nerveuse en la présence de Kylo Ren à ce moment là. Alors que quand ils avaient leur connexion, cela ne la dérange pourtant pas ; parce que la jeune Jedi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être distante en plus d'être insolente avec lui depuis l'épisode du vaisseau. Mais l'avoir là, devant elle, changeait toute la donne. Au final, elle mit tout cela sur le compte qu'elle était aussi surprise que lui de se trouver sur la même planète; dans la même ville; dans le même bar et dans la même pièce, par-dessus le marché.

Rey lui lança finalement un regard qui variait entre la colère, la neutralité et de l'indifférence et se dirigea dans la direction opposée en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle traina ses amis avec elle vers une table loin de Kylo et ses soldats. Pour ce qui était de la Générale Organa, elle les avait laissé à l'ascenseur et s'était mis à la recherche de Lando.

En prenant place sur sa chaise, Finn remarqua que Rey semblait encore nerveuse. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

— — T'es encore nerveuse à cause de ta robe ? Je te l'ai dit qu'elle te faisait bien. Arrête de t'inquiété pour ça. C'est pas comme si t'avais attiré l'attention d'un mec aux alentours.

— — Si tu savais, pensa Rey, mal à l'aise.

De son côté, Poe repéra quelque chose de suspect et demanda à Finn de l'accompagner. En même temps, Rose avait proposé à Rey de lui raconter leur aventure, à elle et à Finn, quand ils étaient allés chercher un cracker informatique. Alors, les deux amis laissèrent les filles dans leur conversation, suivit par BB-8.

Quand les garçons revinrent, Rey se leva pour aller prendre l'air.

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

— — Non, ça ira, refusa-t-elle gentillement.

— — T'es sûre?

— — Finn, tu vois pas qu'elle veut être seule?

Finn se rassit et lança un regard interrogateur à Rose en ajoutant :

— — Comment t'as fait pour savoir qu'elle voulait être seule sans qu'elle ne le dise?

— — Tu veux vraiment que je réponde? répondit la jeune fille sur un ton condescendant.

Rey les laissa s'obstiner sur le sujet qu'un garçon qui n'était pas sensible à la Force ne pouvait savoir qu'une fille voulait être seule sans que cette dernière lui dise, mais qu'une autre fille le pouvait. Pour en revenir à ce cher Kylo Ren, Rey savait depuis le début de leur conversation qu'il la fixait. La jeune Jedi avait essayé de paraître naturelle et de rire avec Rose quand cette dernière avait parlé de leur invasion sur le dos d'un Fathier, comme si de rien n'était. Mais elle finit par se tanner qu'il la scrute toujours de son siège, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers un des balcons du bar et instinctivement, Rey senti Kylo Ren qui la suivait. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le balcon, seuls tous les deux. La jeune femme alla s'installer sur la balustrade, les coudes sur le rebord et se mit à observer le paysage devant elle pour éviter tout contact visuel avec lui.

— Tu n'es plus en colère contre moi? dit-il pour la taquiner.

Kylo Ren se fit soudain percuter par la nervosité présente chez Rey. Il ne l'avait jamais senti nerveuse auparavant. Surprise, frustrée, triste aussi, mais jamais nerveuse… Bon, peut-être la fois qu'ils s'étaient vu grâce à leur connexion et qu'il était torse nu. Cela l'avait déstabilisée, cela Kylo l'avait senti, mais aussi vu par la manière que le corps de Rey avait réagi face à lui, bien qu'elle avait fini par s'y habituée. Le jeune homme se rappelait encore de l'air qu'avait Rey quand cette dernière avait baissé les yeux dès qu'elle l'avait remarqué.

Mais à ce moment-là, c'était différent. Comme si, pour une fois, elle devenait enfin une fille normale qui se sentait soudain nerveuse quand elle voyait un mec à son goût.

— — Attends là, un mec à son goût? réalisa-t-il dans sa tête. Ça ne serait pas moi, par hasard, qui la rend si nerveuse?

Le cœur du jeune homme se réchauffa. Donc, Rey le trouverait attirant?

Rey prit la parole, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées et elle lui révéla que c'était à cause de sa robe qu'elle était aussi nerveuse.

— — Il me semblait aussi que ce n'était pas moi qui la rendait comme ça, se dit-il, un peu déçu.

— — Mais elle te va bien cette robe, pourquoi tu serais nerveuse? lança-t-il à haute voix.

Elle désigna sa poitrine.

— — Alors, c'est vraiment la première fois que tu mets une robe. Je veux dire, c'est un peu évident que sur Jakku, tu n'aurais jamais eu de robes de ce prix. Mais même pas après?

— — Je pense pas avoir eu le temps, répondit-elle en faisant référence à sa capture.

— — En tout cas, elle est magnifique ta robe. Elle me rappelle tes vêtements de pilleuse d'épaves.

Elle lui donna raison dans sa tête juste pour le plaisir de ne pas le dire à voix haute. Voyant cela, Kylo esquissa un sourire en voyant cela. Puis, il changea de sujet, car Kylo vient bien que ce sujet la rendait pas à l'aise, alors le jeune homme l'interrogea sur sa présence dans le bar, redevant sérieux par la même occasion. Rey lui répondit qu'elle ne peut pas lui dire, qu'après tout, il était le nouveau Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre.

— — Eh puis, que je te le dise ou pas, commença la jeune jedi, tu vas quand même regarder dans ma tête pour trouver ce qui t'intéresse.

— — Ça serait de la triche de faire ça. Que je trouve ce que je cherche dans ta tête ou encore que tu venais à me le dire, je ne le dirais pas au général Hux.

— — Mais tu m'avais dit quand on était dans la salle d'interrogation sur Starkiller que tu obtenais toujours tout ce que tu voulais.

— — Ça, c'était avant de te connaître. Après tout, je parie que ça me concerne même pas en plus.

— — Tu veux vraiment parier? lança Rey d'un ton condescendant.

Il ne répondit pas.

— — On est venu rencontrer quelqu'un que Leia connaissais en son jeune temps, soupira la jeune fille. On se mêle dans la foule et si ça tourne mal, on rentre dans le tas. T'es content?

— — Je ne suis jamais content.

Rey se mit à rire de manière sarcastique.

— — C'est tellement vrai. As-tu non seulement été content, au moins une fois ?

— — Oui, depuis que je te connais, commença Ren, sérieux. Tu m'as complètement changé. Tu as rendu le conflit intérieur qui m'habitait encore plus intolérable qu'il ne l'était déjà. À partir de ce moment-là, j'ai toujours été sincère envers toi.

Soudain, le silence se mit à régner entre eux. Ce que venait de dire Kylo Ren déstabilisa Rey qui commençait à sentir une étrange impression dans sa poitrine. Cela lui rappela leur dernier moment où il avait été littéralement dans la même pièce.

— — Ce n'était pas l'impression que tu m'as laissé, ce jour-là.

Rey avait prononcé cette phrase quasiment dans un murmure, mais Ren l'entendit aussi clairement que si elle lui avait dit près de son oreille.

— — Alors, explique-moi. Tu ne m'a jamais répondit de toute façon.

Voyant que la jeune femme ne répondait pas, il soupira et se pencha vers elle.

Ren choisit ses mots avec soin pendant qu'il passa sa main des cheveux bouclés de Rey et remarqua qu'il les aimait bien comme ça aussi. La jeune femme le laissa faire, incapable de le repousser.

— — Quand j'ai vu Snoke te torturer, je me sentais faible. Je sentais que je ne pouvais rien faire tant qu'il serait là. Et quand il m'a dit de te tuer, je ne voulais pas. Alors, je l'ai piégé pour le tuer, lui et pas toi. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai eu le courage de faire ce que je devais faire pas selon quelqu'un d'autre, mais selon moi. Puis, je t'ai dit ce que je t'ai dit, car je te voulais vraiment auprès de moi. Je sentais que j'allais cesser de respirer si tu n'étais pas à mes côtés.

Rey ignora le sentiment de chaleur dans sa poitrine et les battements de son cœur effréné. Elle espérait qu'ils ne les entendent pas. La jeune jedi tentait de les calmer en s'exclama :

— — En créant un nouvel ordre? C'était encore ta soif de pouvoir qui t'as fait ça? J'ai tout risqué pour venir te rejoindre et j'ai vraiment cru que j'arriverais à te ramener. J'avais espoir que cela allait marcher. Pourtant, j'ai sentit mon cœur quasiment se briser en éclat en te voyant dire ça.

Pendant qu'elle s'ouvrait à lui, Ren s'était levé et s'était éloigné de quelques pas. Quand ce dernier entendit sa dernière phrase, il se retourna.

— — Bon, maintenant que t'es devenu le Suprême Leader, ça n'a plus vraiment d'impor…

— — Attends, tu dis que ça t'avais brisé le cœur? la coupa Ren en s'avançant vers elle pour se remettre dans la même position : pencher devant elle, leur corps maintenant très proches.

Kylo Ren se souvenut du visage baigné de larmes de Rey quand il lui avait parlé de ses parents. Elle avait réagi comme ça à cause de la vérité sur ses parents, mais aussi car elle commençait à perdre espoir en sa rédemption?

Soudain, ils sentirent la Force autour d'eux encore plus intensément, comme si elle les suppliait de faire ce qu'elle voulait depuis toujours. Alors, mus par une envie qu'il ne comprenait pas la provenance, Kylo se rapprocha davantage du visage de Rey en posant sa main sur sa joue et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

D'abord, Rey sursauta à son contact, mais se sentit bien vite envahir par le sentiment d'extase provoqué par la Force, bien qu'elle en ignorait la raison. Pour rajouter plus de magie à cette scène, le soleil se coucha derrière eux et les emplis de sa lumière.

Enivré par la saveur des lèvres de Rey, il glissa ses mains vers sa taille alors qu'elle mit ses propres mains sur la nuque du jeune homme pour le ramener plus près de ses lèvres. Au moment où le baiser allait devenir beaucoup plus intense, genre avec les langues et tout, le communicateur installé sur la ceinture de la jeune femme se mit à grésiller et on entendit la voix de Finn :

 _Rey, t'es où ? On s'est fait repérer. Donc, ramène tes fesses, Leia a ordonné qu'on se replie._

Rey revint à la réalité et se saisit du communicateur en quittant l'étreinte de Kylo, qui lui ne bougea plus du tout, maudissant Finn dans sa tête pour les avoir arrêtés.

— — J'arrive, articula-t-elle, le souffle court.

 _Attends, comment ça se fait que t'as le souffle court? T'aurais pas retrouvé ton petit copain que t'avais laissé sur Jakku et que vous vous êtes embrassés, contents de vous retrouver?_

Rey échangea un regard avec Ren et répondit :

— — Dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu sais très bien que j'avais pas de petits copains sur Jakku. Je m'en viens. Fais pas de conneries.

Puis, elle le ferma.

— — Bon, je dois y aller, dit-elle, un peu à contre-coeur.

— — T'as une arme, au moins?

Ce fut les seuls mots que Kylo eut la force de prononcer.

Pour toute réponse, Rey déplaça le bas de sa robe où on voyait la fente, pour lui montrer son sabre laser fixé sur sa cuisse. En faisant cela, elle ne put voir Ren qui s'était mis à rougir, en découvrant sa cuisse et sa jambe si fines.

— Tu t'es fabriqué un sabre, à ce que je vois, fit-il remarqué en lui pointant son sabre, bien qu'elle ne le vit pas faire.

— Oui et toute de seule, en plus, répondit-elle, quasiment fière de lui annoncer.

Rey releva la tête et courut vers l'entrée du balcon, mais s'arrêta et regarda encore une fois Kylo Ren avant de s'en aller.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

LES CHOIX DE LA FORCE

Rey se trouvait devant la vitre de sa chambre où elle pouvait voir l'espace à perte de vue. Cela faisait une semaine depuis leur dernière mission et la jeune Jedi n'avait jamais quitté sa chambre et passait tout son temps à s'entrainer.

Elle sentit alors sa présence et sut que leur connexion s'activait. Elle n'osa pas se retourner pour autant.

— Alors, comme ça, c'est moi, ton petit copain que t'aurais laissé sur Jakku? s'exclama sarcastiquement Kylo en la rejoignant.

Rey ne répondit pas. Alors, il reprit son sérieux, se disant que ce n'était pas le temps de plaisanter.

— Tu sais, on devrait reparler de _ça_. Tu ne crois pas?

Toujours le regard vers la vitre, Rey déclara :

— Tu l'as senti?

— Oui, je l'ai senti.

La jeune Jedi tourna doucement la tête et le regarda enfin.

— Quand nos lèvres se sont touchées, commença Ren, j'ai sentit un tourbillon d'énergie nous entourer. Ça m'a rappelé la sensation qu'on a eut en se touchant les doigts, mais en plus intense et les visions en moins.

— Ça serait pas la Force?

Il la regarda dans les yeux, n'osant prononcer un seul mot, comme s'il se posait la même question.

— Mais Snoke est mort, reprit Rey en réfléchissant à haute voix. Et si ça n'avait jamais été Snoke qui nous a lié, mais la Force elle-même?

Ren lui répondit, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas, plongée dans le souvenir de la vision provoquée par le sabre, qu'elle ait vu Kylo Ren pour la première fois et qu'elle avait entendu cette voix d'homme lui dire : _ce sont tes premiers pas_.

Maintenant que j'y pense, se dit la jeune femme, c'est la même voix que Kylo Ren. Mais pourquoi il m'aurait dit cela si c'était la première fois qu'on se voyait dans la forêt près de chez Maz?

Pensant justement à son amie, Rey revit alors la vielle dame lui annoncer que ses parents ne reviendraient jamais la chercher sur Jakku.

 _Mais un autre pourrait revenir, lui. L'identité que tu recherches n'est pas derrière toi. Elle est à venir._

— Rey?

La jeune Jedi reprit contact avec la réalité et fit part dans son souvenir à Ren.

— J'avais d'abord pensé qu'elle parlait de Luke, quand j'ai entendu un murmure à peine perceptible. À l'époque, je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention, doutant encore de mes pouvoirs.

— T'as compris qu'est-ce que la voix t'a dit au juste?

— Oui, à peine, mais oui.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

— C'est Ben…

Kylo se crispa en entendant son ancien nom, mais Rey ne fit aucun commentaire à propos de sa réaction.

— Et si c'était la Force qui m'avait dit la réponse? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle peut vraiment parler?

— Je ne savais pas que la Force pouvait le faire, mais c'est possible. Mais attends, comment Maz aurait pu le savoir que j'étais censé avoir un quelconque rapport avec ton destin?

— Elle sent la Force, répondit Rey, mais elle est pas un Jedi… Attends quoi? s'étouffa-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce Ben, il s'agirait de toi, à ton avis?

— Rey, je te voyais dans mes visions, révéla Kylo d'un ton neutre, comme toi, tu me voyais dans les tiennes.

Sa révélation lui coupa le souffle. Donc, quand elle avait vu le Kylo Ren de sa vision brandir son sabre face à elle, il s'agissait du vrai qui l'avait vu aussi tomber à la renverse ? Mais cela ne se pouvait pas. Le vrai Kylo Ren ne pouvait être en train d'avoir une vision en même qu'elle, non?

— Il faut qu'on retrouve ton amie Maz, elle saura peut-être nous renseigner sur ce qui se passe.

Sa proposition lui rappela avec une pointe de tristesse et de colère l'épisode du vaisseau, bien qu'ils aient clarifié cette situation.

— Certainement pas! La dernière fois, tu avais trahi mes convictions juste pour ta soif de pouvoir. Et de toute façon, comment veux-tu qu'on la retrouve quand t'a détruit son château, ce qui la pousse à fuir ?

— Ah, c'est donc ce château dont j'ai ordonné la destruction, ironisa Kylo Ren, en faisant semblant qu'il avait oublié cet épisode.

Évidemment, il ne l'avait pas jamais oublié. Cette journée avait changé sa vie à jamais. Rey, de son côté, poussa un soupir d'exaspération en lançant d'un ton sarcastique :

— Ouais, et je te dis pas merci.

— Pourquoi ça? Ça nous a permis de nous rencontrer, je veux dire pour de vrai.

— Peut importe, s'exaspéra Rey. Je vais tacher de la contacter. Et toi, tu vas être capable de me retrouver ?

— Je ne penserais pas. Sans la destination de ton amie Maz, je ne pourrais pas te rejoindre. Je crois qu'on devrait attendre qu'on se reconnecte à nouveau et tu me le dirais rendu là.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison. Mais il reste un problème, s'enquit la jeune femme. De un, on sait jamais quand ça va arriver et de deux, comment tu vas pouvoir faire pour quitter le vaiseau du Premier Ordre sans éveiller des soupçons?

— J'ai l'impression que ça arrive beaucoup plus fréquemment, ces temps-ci. Et pour ce qui est de la façon que j'utiliserai pour sortir du vaisseau, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'arranger. Après tout, je suis le Suprême Leader.

— Rey?

Rey sursauta et se tourna brusquement pour voir Rose entrer dans sa chambre. Notre jeune jedi n'eut aucun besoin de se retourner vers Kylo Ren pour savoir s'il était toujours là, car elle ne sentait plus sa présence.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène? la questionna Rey, contente malgré tout de la voir.

— Je t'ai demandé si je pouvais entrer. Puisque tu m'as pas répondu, je suis entrée. Alors, tu parlais à quelqu'un? À ton petit copain de Jakku?

— Finn t'as parlé de ça? soupira Rey, frustrée qu'il s'agisse d'une référence à Kylo Ren, bien que Rose l'ignorait.

— Alors, c'est vrai ou pas?

Rey fit non de la tête, désirant dissiper le malentendu et tenter de garder secret ce qui s'est passé avec Ren sur le balcon.

— Au fait, tu pourrais m'aider pour un truc? demanda-t-elle, pour changer de sujet.

— Oui, bien sûr? Pour quoi faire?

— J'aimerais contacter Maz. Tu veux bien m'aider?

— Pas de problèmes.

Rose sortit de la chambre, accompagnée de Rey et elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de séjour, devant l'hologramme de communication. Pendant qu'elle pianotait sur les différentes touches pour activer l'appel, Rose demanda à Rey ce qu'il n'allait pas, car la jeune fille voyait bien qu'elle avait l'air perplexe.

— Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

— Je n'en crois pas un mot.

— Maz? Ça ne va pas de surgir comme ça sans prévenir? s'énerva Rey.

En effet, le visage de leur amie était visible par l'hologramme à côté de Rose.

— Ma chère Rey, continua Mazz, c'est comme cela que marche la communication par hologramme. Il te suffit seulement à prêter attention à ce qu'il a autour de toi. Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel?

— J'aimerais vous rencontrer afin de voir si vous pouvez nous aider à comprendre de qui nous arrive.

— Nous? s'étonna Rose. Tu parles de qui, là?

— Tu veux savoir pourquoi la Force vous relie, toi et le jeune Kylo Ren.

Cela sonnait plus comme une déclaration plutôt qu'une question. Rey regarda Maz avait confusion. Elle était au courant?

— Kylo Ren? s'exclama Rose, scandalisée. Ça serait pas le type bizarre avec un casque ressemblant à Dark Vador qui t'as kidnappé et qui est le Suprême leader maintenant?

— C'est tout à faire ça, répondit Maz à la place de Rey. Mais ne le juge pas seulement en fonction de ses actes. Il a plus à cacher que n'importe qui d'entre nous.

— D'accord, admettons qu'il soit de notre côté, c'est quoi cette histoire de connexion?

— Ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre, mais depuis mon départ pour retrouver Luke, on peut se parler. Genre, on voit l'autre, on sent la présence de l'autre, même s'il est littéralement à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

— Donc, vous êtes des ennemis et vous pouvez vous parlez? s'enquit Rose. Ça sonne quasiment comme : j'ai envie de te tuer, mais puisque je peux pas le faire maintenant, on va juste discuter.

Rose n'en revenait pas. Rey ne veut pas le voir, mais ils se voient quand même. Mais la jeune fille était tout de même curieuse. Elle demanda à son amie comment ça se faisait, s'il s'agissait d'un genre de vision.

— Non. Je le vois vraiment devant moi avec le décor qu'il y a devant moi. Par exemple, quand j'étais en train de prendre ma douche avant que tu viennes m'aider avec la robe, une connexion s'est faite et ça nous a complètement pris par surprise.

— Non…. Sérieusement? Dans la douche? Le sale pervers!

— Oh, crois-moi, il était aussi surpris que moi. Surtout que c'était la première fois qu'on se voyait depuis notre connexion à bord du faucon.

— Oh, ouin…

— Oui, en plein ça. J'étais surprise, mais ma colère a repris le dessus. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander s'il me voyait dans la douche ou juste moi.

— Alors, que t'a-t-il répondu, demanda Maz, qui était visiblement toujours là.

— Que j'étais dans sa propre douche, dans ses appartements. Mais il m'a assuré qu'il ne voyait rien de mon corps, puisque la porte de sa douche était blindée.

— Ouf, ça me rassure, lança Rose, en prenant une bonne respiration.

— Pour en revenir à ces connexions en général, commença l'hologramme, je dois avouer que cela m'a étonné quand j'ai compris que vous vous êtes touchés à nouveau, mais d'une manière plus intime cette fois-ci.

— Attendez une minute, à nouveau? s'exclama Rose, confuse. Et comment ça, touchés de manière plus intime?

— Ils se sont déjà touchés avec le bout de leur doigt, avança Maz, ce qui a créé des visions après cela. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut autre chose qui se lia.

Elle était au courant. Rey ne savait pas ni comment ni pourquoi Maz le savait. Mais elle le savait. Et Rose allait finir par le savoir aussi.

— Vous vous seriez pas embrassés par hasard, devina Rose en foudroyant Rey du regard.

Rey ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Mais qu'elle est perscipace, cette fille! pensa-t-elle entre émerveillement pour son amie et honte, car Rose l'avait deviné sans même lever le petit doigt.

— J'y crois pas! T'as laissé le Suprême leader du Premier ordre t'embrasser?

— Elle a pas pu se retenir, lui avoua Maz.

— Je suis à côté à vous, répliqua Rey, avec une pointe d'énervement. Juste ici.

Elle tenta d'ignorer du mieux qu'elle le put le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais sans succès.

— Oh, ça devait être mignon à voir, ça! s'extasia Rose.

— Oui, avec le soleil derrière, c'était magnifique. C'était comme si sa lumière les entourait.

— S'il vous plait, n'en rajoutez pas.

Rey se tourna vers Maz.

— Et comment vous pouvez savoir chaque détail de notre bais… de ce moment?

— Je vous ai vu dans une vision. Sinon, vous pouvez me retrouver sur Dagobah, à la bordure extérieure. Je t'expliquerai tout ça. Et si tu peux, amène ton ami.

— C'est pas mon ami! riposta Rey, toujours les joues rouges.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites sur Dagobah? s'exclama Rose, vous vous êtes trouvé un vaisseau pour vous rendre sur une planète qui est pas repérable sur des cartes?

— Justement, il y a rien de mieux qu'une planète qui n'est pas repérable sur une carte du Premier Ordre pour se trouver un abri.

— En effet, j'aurais du y penser. Donc, je vous retrouve là.

— À plus alors.

Maz disparut à ce moment et Rey se tourna vers Rose.

— Mais j'y pense, pourquoi tu sembles approuver la relation que j'ai avec Kylo Ren?

— Quoi? Parce que t'as le béguin pour lui maintenant? ironisa Rose.

Rey tenta de choisir ses mots avec soin :

— Je peux affirmer ça maintenant. Et, d'ailleurs, tu détestais pas le Premier Ordre pour ce qu'ils sont fait à ta sœur?

— Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Rose avec sérieux. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de changer de camp par amour pour toi et je trouve ça trop romantique.

La jeune Jedi sentit à nouveau la même chaleur à la poitrine que ce jour-là. Quand on y pense, se dit-elle, c'est peut-être qu'avec cela que je vais réussir à le ramener. Mais merde, comment il peut m'aimer, lui? Et moi, je l'aime aussi ou c'est juste la Force qui s'amuse à nous shipper ensemble?

— Et je vois que tu l'aimes aussi, fit remarquer Rose, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

— Que tu aimes qui? demanda Finn qui arrivait avec Chewie, Poe et BB-8.

Rose et Rey se tournèrent vers Finn et les autres et c'est à ce moment que choisit la Force pour amener Kylo Ren à Rey.

— Mais per…personne, répondit maladroitement Rey, en sentant la présence de Ren derrière elle. Ah, mais c'est pas vrai, pas maintenant… murmura-t-elle.

— T'es sûre? J'ai clairement entendu Rose dire que t'avais le béguin pour un mec.

Décidément, la connexion se faisait vraiment n'importe quand et depuis quelques temps, cela se faisait pendant les pires moments qu'ils pourraient imaginer.

— En effet, cette foutue connexion est en train de se payer notre tête, soupira Kylo, qui n'appréciait pas le fait qu'il y avait les amis de Rey dans la pièce.

— Quoi? Pas maintenant quoi? demanda Finn, étonné que Rey soit aussi nerveuse.

Et à ce moment-là, elle portait ses vêtements habituels. Ce qui n'avait pas de sens.

— Non, ne me dis pas qu'il est là présentement? s'exclama Rose. Tu parles d'un mauvais moment.

— Tu lui pas a dit, j'espère? soupira Kylo, préférant que cela reste entre eux.

— Euh, de quoi elle parle, Rey? la questionna à nouveau Finn, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la réplique de Kylo Ren. Et cette fois-ci, je lancerais pas l'excuse de ton petit ami de Jakku.

Rose se dépêcha d'expliquer la situation aux autres, en omettant la scène du baiser. Rey lui en fut reconnaissante. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ren, qui voulait faire réaliser à ce traitre de Finn qu'elle était à lui. Mais dès que Rose mentionna le nom de Kylo Ren, Finn se crispa et Chewie se saisit de son arbalète wookie en regardant partout pour tenter de le trouver, en vain. Pour ce qui est de Poe, il se demanda à haute voix comment ils en sont arrivés là.

— Tu vois? Maintenant qu'ils sont au courant, ils veulent tous me tuer, chiala Ren.

— Je voulais te tuer la première fois que s'est arrivé, je te rappelle. Donc, c'est normal..

— Tu marques un point, réalisa Ren. Mais attends, comment ça c'est normal?

— Tu es leur ennemi, que je sache. Alors, oui, c'est normal.

— Hey, Rey, tu voudrais me dire comment s'est passé votre première fois? demanda Rose, excitée.

— Hum, dis le pas comme ça, répondit Rey à Rose, embarrassée, j'ai l'air d'avoir couché avec lui. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Kylo Ren resta silencieux, tentant de chasser par tous les moyens de son esprit une Rey se déshabillant. S'en rendant compte, la concernée se tourna vers lui en le fusillant du regard.

— T'étais mieux de la chasser, celle-là, marmotta-t-elle entre ses dents. C'était pas le but de la phrase.

— Non, c'est vrai. Tu l'as juste embrassé, chuchota Rose, en éclatant de rire.

— Merci de me le rappeler, gronda Rey, mécontente, en se tournant de nouveau dans sa direction. Donc, pour répondre à ta question, continua la jeune Jedi à haute voix, je lui ai tiré dessus avec mon blaster.

— Je m'en souviens encore. Je l'ai pas trouvé drôle celle-là, répliqua Kylo, en tentant de maitriser sa frustration.

— C'est sûr, tu trouves que tout est pas drôle, répondit Rey, en fronçant les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? demanda Rose en voyant Rey tourner encore une fois la tête vers l'arrière.

Pour ce qui était de Finn et des autres, ils se sont calmés en voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire du mal et vice versas.

— On peut venir avec vous? interrogea Finn.

— Il a dit qu'il s'en souvenait encore et quoi? Tu n'es pas sérieux, Finn?

— Il ne vient pas de te demander de t'accompagner? s'énerva Ren, non pas désireux que le traitre accompagne Rey.

— Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? On va juste sur Dagobah retrouver Maz. Je vois pas où est le problème. Et Finn, t'es sûr de vouloir venir? T'as pas d'autres choses à faire?

— Bien sûr que je veux venir. Il est pas question que je te laisse seule avec lui.

Rey vit du coin de l'œil Kylo Ren serrer ses poings de colère.

— Wow, ce voyage va être plaisant… se dit-elle.

— Je te le fais pas dire, répondit Kylo, une fois calmé. À vrai dire, j'aurais voulu que tu y ailles seule.

— Ce qui vient à l'encontre de ce que Finn vient de dire, soupira Rey en se passant la main dans le visage, exaspérée.

— À mon avis, on devrait tous venir avec toi, la rassura Poe. Nous sommes tes compagnons après tout. D'ailleurs, la Générale ne m'a pas encore attribué une mission pour le moment.

— Alors, allons-y! s'exclama Rose, qui était heureuse à l'idée de partir encore à l'aventure.

— Je vais la massacrer dans son sommeil, s'énerva Kylo Ken.

— Surtout pas, c'est ma meilleure amie. Tu vas pas te mettre à t'énerver quand il est question de mes amis? Écoute, viens nous rejoindre sur Dagobah si t'arrives à partir et je vais m'arranger avec les autres. Je te fais confiance pour nous retrouver après.

La connexion s'arrêta à ce moment et Rey se tourna vers la autres et commanda à Chewie de préparer leurs affaires et de les charger sur le faucon.

— Tu lui fais confiance? s'enquit Finn. C'est quand même le type qui t'a kidnappé chez Maz.

— Oui, et tu vas devoir faire avec.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le Faucon et Poe les laissa pour aller prévenir Leia de leur départ. Puis, il allait rejoindre les autres sur le Faucon, suivit de BB-8.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

 **DAGOBAH**

Sortant du poste du pilotage du faucon, Rey se rendit dans la salle de séjour du vaisseau, après d'avoir installé le pilotage automatique. Chewie resta à sa place de copilote et s'assurait qu'il y avait aucun problème. Poe prit la place de la jeune jedi, qui partit se relaxer un peu avant d'arriver, se disant que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Au moment où elle fut seule, car Finn et Rose trainaient un peu partout dans le faucon pour aller faire des rondes pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, Rey s'assit et ferma un peu les yeux, savourant cet instant de calme.

Soudain, elle sentit la connexion s'activer. Il était temps, se dit-elle. Kylo Ren n'était pas apparu depuis leur conversation sur le vaisseau de la Résistance. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard.

— Je ne voulais pas te déranger, déclara Kylo de manière solennelle, tu étais en train de méditer?

— Non, mais je m'apprêtais à le faire, c'est vrai.

Kylo Ren resta silencieux un moment et observa les alentours, comme s'il savait qu'elle se trouvait dans le vaisseau qui avait appartenu à son père, père que Kylo avait tué de ses propres mains.

— Vous êtes en route, j'imagine.

— En effet, répondit Rey, étrangement sans pointe de colère.

Ce qui la surprit et lui aussi.

— Et toi, t'as pu partir? demanda-t-elle, curieuse, tout de même.

— Oui, je leur ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à faire d'important, expliqua le jeune homme. Ils n'ont pas trop posé de questions. En même temps, pourquoi ils le feraient, hein?

— Au fait, je m'interrogeais sur le sujet, reprit Rey. Tu sais où se trouve Dagobah? Parce qu'il s'agit d'une planète qui n'apparaît pas sur les cartes du Premier Ordre.

— J'ai fouillé dans les archives de l'Empire. Personne ne va s'en rendre compte.

— J'espère bien, répliqua la jeune femme, car si Maz s'est cachée là, il y bien a une raison.

— Il m'a l'air honnête, pensa-t-elle, difficile à croire venant de Kylo Ren.

Soudain, mue par une curiosité sans borne, Rey se leva et s'approcha assez près de lui. Elle se demandait ce qu'il arriverait s'ils se touchaient à nouveau. La voyant s'approcher, il s'était figé, paralysé par la proximité de la jeune jedi. Cette dernière leva sa main et la déposa sur le torse du jeune homme, à l'endroit exact de son cœur.

Kylo Ren fut trop choqué pour prononcer le moindre mot. Pourquoi Rey s'employait à se montrer aussi familière avec lui quand elle s'était montrée froide et distance, ces dernières semaines? C'est alors qu'il comprit : Rey était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il arriverait s'ils se touchaient à nouveau. Lui-même, il l'était. La vision que Kylo avait eue en touchant le doigt de la jeune femme s'imposa à son esprit. Pourtant, c'est la troisième fois qu'ils se touchaient, non la quatrième, si on comptait quand elle s'était appuyée sur lui, lors de leur combat contre les soldats de Snoke, mais toujours aucune vision. Ce qui était étrange, selon Kylo Ren.

— Quelles sont tes véritables intentions, Kylo?

Il descendit son regard vers le sien, étonné par sa question. En effet, quelles étaient ses véritables intentions? Régner sur la galaxie? Ouin, elle n'aimerait peut-être pas cette réponse. Alors, il se mit à réfléchir. Quel était le but de leur voyage? De retrouver cette Maz qui avait assez de midi-chloriens en elle pour sentir la Force? Pour savoir pourquoi la Force l'avait connectée à Rey? Pour en savoir plus sur son destin, qui semblait être relié à celui de la jeune femme? C'était donc ça la réponse qu'il cherchait?

— Je veux seulement comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi la Force nous a connectés, nous, qui étions des ennemis? J'ai l'impression que Maz en sait plus qu'elle le prétend.

— C'est mon cas aussi, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Sinon, me voilà rassurée. Tu vas pas me tuer, ni moi ni mes amis dans notre sommeil.

Kylo esquissa un sourire.

— Même si on me tombe sur les nerfs? ironisa-t-il.

— C'est pas une raison pour tuer quelqu'un, le gronda-t-elle gentiment. Tu tuerais quelqu'un juste parce qu'il ronfle?

— Alors là, mais quel beau sujet de conversation! plaisanta Rose qui arrivait avec Finn. Tu parles à quelqu'un qui est du côté obscur, je te rappelle.

— Elle a pas tort, non plus, répondit Kylo Ren, en éclatant de rire.

— Par le ciel, tu as trouvé quelque chose de drôle! fit remarquer Rey de manière ironique.

— Calme-toi! Je sais qu'est-ce que c'est de rire.

— J'en étais pas sûre dans ton cas, répliqua la jeune jedi, en souriant elle aussi.

Kylo l'observa attentivement, car c'était la toute première fois qu'il la voyait sourire. Cela la rendait tellement plus belle. Décidément, le jeune homme n'oubliera jamais ce sourire.

— Hey, Rey?

— Ah c'est vrai, se souvenu la jeune femme, pourquoi vous êtes là?

— On est presque arrivés, lança Finn. On te demande au poste de pilotage.

Déjà? Rey avait l'impression que le voyage s'était déroulé rapidement. Bon, plus vite ils se posent sur la planète, plus vite ils trouveront Maz et plus vite, elle comprendra enfin pourquoi tout ceci arrive. Rey adressa un petit salut mental à Kylo quand elle sentit qu'ils se déconnectaient et rejoignit Chewie et Poe dans le cockpit.

La jeune femme reprit sa place initiale et observa la planète. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de localiser Mazz.

— Elle se trouve au Nord.

Rey prépara la décente, mais se rendit compte qu'on y voyait presque rien. En effet, un brouillard les empêchait de voir où ils allaient. Poe proposa qu'elle lui laisse la place, étant un pilote professionnel et il se déposa en douceur sur le bord d'un marais. Les voilà arrivés à destination.

Parlant de destination, une grande maison se dressait devant le faucon et Maz en sortait. Ils avaient réussi.

— Vous voilà, je commençais à m'impatienter. Où est-il?

— Je sais pas, répondit honnêtement Rey. Il doit arriver bientôt, je suppose. J'avais aucune idée de la distance entre le vaisseau du Premier Ordre et ici.

— Ce qui est tout à fait normalement, répondit la vielle alienne, puisqu'il s'agit du vaisseau ennemi. Au fait, mon fiancé est-il là?

— Vous parlez de Chewie? s'enquit la jeune jedi. Il est à l'intérieur pour arranger des petits détails. Le voilà qu'il sort justement.

Le wookie sortit du faucon et fit un grognement de joie en voyant Maz. Ils se prirent dans les bras, enfin, comme ils pouvaient.

Soudain, la terre trembla et la jeune jedi sentit la présence de Kylo Ren sur Dagobah.

— Je crois que c'est lui, annonça Maz. Mais quel mauvais pilote…

Sans entendre qu'elle finisse sa phrase, Rey se précipita dans la forêt marécageuse, suivi par Finn (parce que cela reste Finn) et vit enfin la navette de Kylo, un peu croche, sur le bord d'une mare, lui aussi. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là et des torrents de fumée entourèrent Kylo qui descendit de la passerelle. Il leva les yeux et la vit aussitôt.

— Vous êtes arrivés avant moi, je présume.

— Oui, mais ça pas été évident pour atterrir, je le conçois, lui répondit Rey.

Alors, c'est sur ces belles paroles qui revernirent chez Maz pour enfin mettre une explication sur ce mystère. Dès qu'elle les vit arriver, Maz les invita à la suivre, mais ne put s'empêcher, en voyant Kylo Ren, de faire référence à son ancienne maison, partie en fumée par sa faute. Rey vint le rejoindre à ses côtés.

— Tu vois? Au moins, elle s'en souvient, elle, dit-elle avant de suivre Maz.

XXX

— Bon, vous voulez bien nous expliquer ce qui se passe? commença Rey.

Tout le groupe était assis sur des bancs à l'extérieur de la maison de Maz et attendait qu'on leur explique toute l'histoire.

— C'est tout simplement parce que vous êtes la balance qui rétablira l'équilibre dans la Force.

— La balance? demanda Ren, étonné. Mais je pensais qu'il fallait être deux de chaque côté pour restaurer l'équilibre. Hors, je suis du côté obscur.

— Et Rey est du côté de la lumière, compléta Maz. Ta part de lumière, en réalité. Tout comme tu es sa part d'ombre.

Oui, c'est évident, se dit Kylo, j'ai toujours eu une part de lumière, bien que j'ai tenté de me convaincre du contraire. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la vision que j'ai eue. On ne ferait qu'échanger de camps, ce qui n'a pas de sens.

— Alors c'est vraiment de Ben Solo dont vous me parliez la première fois que l'on s'est rencontrés, compris Rey.

Kylo grimaça en l'entendant faire référence à lui de cette façon.

Maz hocha la tête pour approuver. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, leurs compagnons n'osèrent prononcer un mot, ne voulant point les déranger.

— Cela me rappelle ce que Luke m'avait dit lors de ma première leçon, continua la jeune femme, en se tournant vers Kylo Ren. Il m'a dit qu'il avait senti seulement une fois une puissance comme la mienne.

— C'est pour cela que tu as été capable de percer mes défenses mentales aussi facilement quand je t'ai interrogée, lança Kylo, comprenant de mieux en mieux.

— Exactement, approuva de nouveau Maz. Votre puissance est égale. Mais voici tout de même un conseil de la part d'une vielle dame, ne vous faites pas tuer. C'est la première fois que cela arrive, donc jouez pas trop avec le destin, d'accord?

Les deux hochèrent la tête. En même temps, aucun des deux n'avaient envie de mourir pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Kylo Ren prit conscience de tout ceci, le Premier Ordre, la Résistance, cela pas de raison d'être, comme il s'était dit sur le vaisseau de Snoke. Peut-il être toujours du côté obscur s'il finit par changer de camps et de se retrouver au près de Rey et à se battre pour ce que est bien?

— Parlant de puissance, continua la vielle alienne, vous pouvez me dire ce qui est arrivé au sabre que j'ai confié à Rey?

Voilà qui est étrange, se dit cette dernière. Elle est au courant pour tout nos petits moments ensemble, mais pas ça? C'est pourtant important : c'est ce qui a déclenché notre genre de dispute… Si on peut considérer ça comme une dispute…

— Vous pouvez avoir tous les détails de notre baiser, genre le soleil derrière nous, mais pour ce qui est du sabre, c'est une autre histoire? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer la jeune jedi. Ça n'a aucun sens.

Maz tenta de l'apaiser en tentant les bras de manière rassurante en voyant Finn intervenir.

— Vous vous êtes embrassés? T'as laissé ce dingue t'embrasser?

— Finn, lança sérieusement Rose en voyant Kylo le fusiller du regard, c'est pas le moment. Venez vous autres, on va les laisser discuter.

Rose prit par le bras un Finn frustré et suivit de Poe, ils rejoignirent Chewie au Faucon.

— Je t'explique, commença Maz. Votre baiser est apparu dans mon esprit, car il s'agissait d'un moment où vous vous touchiez et comme vous le savez sûrement, c'est seulement quand cela arrive que la Force est plus intense que jamais.

— C'est vrai, se dit Rey, à chaque fois qu'on s'est touchés, j'ai senti la Force autour de nous, plus intense que d'habitude. Mais les visions dans tout ça?

Quand elle se rendit compte que Kylo et Maz la regardait, Rey comprit qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix.

— Que veux-tu dire? demanda Maz.

— Que ça soit quand on s'est embrassés ou quand on s'est touchés dans le faucon, on a pas eu de visions.

— Bon point, ajouta Kylo, sauriez-vous pourquoi?

— Ça serait redondant de tout le temps avoir des visions au lieu d'en profiter.

— Profiter quoi? demanda Rey, qui visiblement ne savait pas où son amie voulait en venir.

(En même temps, est-ce que quelqu'un comme Rey saurait c'est quoi l'amour? Ou Kylo? Est-ce que lui en sait un peu, puisqu'il a 30 ans? On le saura peut-être jamais…)

— Peut importe. Tu comprendras une fois que tu seras prête. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais explique moi pourquoi le sabre s'est brisé en deux fragments.

— Quand je serais prête? pensa Rey. Prête à quoi?

Kylo sentit l'incompréhension dans l'esprit de la jeune Jedi. Elle ne savait pas où Maz voulait en venir. En même temps, Rey n'avait que 18 ans et avait passé toute sa vie ou presque sur Jakku.

Laissant tomber la question, Rey expliqua ce qui s'est passé quand le sabre s'était brisé en deux. Finalement, Maz se rendit à l'évidence.

— En résumé, vous vous êtes « disputés » ?

Elle aussi utilise le terme « dispute », pensa Rey. S'étaient-ils vraiment disputés ou avaient-ils agi comme deux ennemis devraient le faire?

— J'ai tenté de reprendre le sabre, lança-t-elle, car j'avais plus d'arme pour me défendre sinon. Mais, j'y pense, dit la jeune femme en se tournant vers Kylo, pour quelle raison t'as voulu le reprendre?

— Il était à Luke et à mon grand-père, avant lui, il était évident qu'il me revenait.

— Oui, c'est vrai, commença Maz, mais il avait choisi Rey.

Kylo lança un regard interrogatif vers la concernée.

— Je l'avais trouvé dans l'ancienne maison de Maz. C'est lui qui m'avait envoyé dans la vision où je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

— T'as eu une vision de moi à ce moment-là? s'étonna Ren. C'est vraiment une drôle de coïncidence, car j'ai moi-aussi eu une vision de toi. Plusieurs fois, même. Sans compter la fois où nos doigts se sont touchés.

La théorie de Rey refit surface dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Étais-ce le cas?

— Cette vision que tu as eu de moi, est-ce que c'était dans une forêt avec de la… Tu sais, le truc froid et doux qui avait sur la base StarKiller?

— De la neige? répondit le Suprême leader. Oui, effectivement, je sortais de derrière un arbre quand je t'ai vue. Tu avais l'air tellement effrayée que tu es tombé.

Wow, se dit-elle. Alors, on était vraiment connectés dans les visions aussi.

— Puis, la scène avec mes Chevaliers de Ren et moi, continua le jeune homme. Tu étais là aussi. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on était là pour de vrai et on n'a pas juste imaginé l'autre?

Maz approuva. On avance dans ce mystère, pensa Rey avec entrain.

— Bon, je vous laisse digérer tout ça, les jeunes. J'imagine que mon fiancé vous a fait à manger. Allez donc vous restaurer. On reprend la conversation demain. Je vais vous expliquer ce qui vous lit aussi dans les visions et les rêves.

En effet, le soleil commença à plomber vers l'horizon. Donc, Maz se leva et repartit vers sa maison, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls.

— Eh bien, commença Rey, dépassée, tout en se levant pour rejoindre les autre, j'aurais jamais cru que cela arriverait.

— Et moi donc, répliqua Kylo Ren. Dire qu'on était ennemis jurés, il y a quelques temps.

— Mais nous le sommes toujours, confirma Rey. Enfin, je crois. Je ne sais plus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là? la questionna-t-il, en arrivant près des autres.

— Elle sous-entend qu'elle te trouve sympa, répliqua Rose avec un bol dans les mains. C'est prêt la bouffe.

Rey se tourna, mal à l'aise, vers Kylo.

— Tu veux manger avec nous?

— Non merci, je veux pas trop embêter tes amis. D'ailleurs, j'ai mes propres vivres dans mon vaisseau. On se voit plus tard.

Et c'est sur ses mots que le Suprême leader repartit vers son vaisseau, non sans un regard vers Rey.

— T'as vu ça, s'extasia Rose, il t'a regardé!

— Quoi? s'étonna Rey. On parle bien de Kylo Ren, là?

— Ben si, je le dis.

— Mais au fait, lança la jeune jedi en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire que je le trouve sympa?

— Parce que c'est le cas, en plus? s'exclama Finn.

— C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Chewie lança un grondement qui démontrait parfaitement qu'il se payait sa tête.

— Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Chewie. La Force nous a connecté, cela veut rien dire d'autre.

— T'es sûre de toi, s'enquit Rose. Parce que même Maz a vu qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous. Quelque chose d'intime.

— Mais t'es pas sérieuse Rose? s'énerva Finn.

— Hey, ça devrait être moi qui devrait se mettre en colère! déclara Rey, indignée.

— Pourtant, reprit Rose, tu t'es montrée sympathique avec lui depuis qu'on est arrivés.

— C'est vrai, ajouta Poe, qui décida de mettre son grain de sel. Ça, je peux l'affirmer. Tu as changé depuis que tu sais que t'es reliée à lui par la Force.

Finn fusilla du regard son meilleur pote.

— Je rêve ou t'approuve leur relation?

— Eh mec, j'ai jamais dit que j'approuvais leur relation. J'ai juste fait remarquer, comme Rose l'a dit tout à l'heure, que Rey commence à trouver Kylo Ren sympa.

Rey soupira. Elle n'allait pas échapper de si tôt à l'avis de ses amis. Ce fut le cas, en effet, car ils s'installèrent pour dormir. Rose en vient même à proposer de venir le rejoindre dans son vaisseau.

— Ah, par le ciel! Il manquait plus que ça, pensa-t-elle, désespérée.

XXX

 ** _Elle sentit ses mains chaudes lui caresser les côtes en les passants en dessous de son vêtement. Elle ria de plaisir avant se faire interrompre par ses lèvres chaudes. Elle passa automatiquement les mains des ses cheveux noirs en savourant le baiser pendant qu'il prit ses jambes pour la mettre sur sa taille. Quittant ses lèvres, il passa sa langue sur son cou et elle gémit de plaisir…_**

 _Rey se réveilla en sursauté, les joues roses et le souffle court._

— _Mais c'était quoi ce rêve? dit-elle à haute voix, trop choqué pour penser à se taire._

— _De quoi tu parles? demanda une voix._

 _Rey se tourna vers la source de le voix, car c'était clairement pas la voix d'un de des amis._

— _C'est toi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Mais attends une minute…_

 _Rey regarda au alentour, mais n'aperçut pas ses amis._

— _J'attends toujours, reprit Kylo._

— _C'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas?_

— _C'est techniquement un rêve, oui, confirma le jeune homme. C'est trop onirique pour que ça soir réel et d'ailleurs, les visions, c'est quand on est éveillé, pas quand on dors._

 _Rey hocha la tête, tentant de reprendre._

— _Mais sérieusement, c'était quoi ton rêve. Pour avoir le souffle court et de la transpiration, je présume que ton rêve était essoufflant._

 _La jeune fille tenta de bloquer les souvenirs de son rêve par d'autres pensées._

— _Tu sais que je suis capable de voir que tu me cache quelque chose avec autre chose?_

 _Rey ne flancha pas._

— _Ok, je n'insiste pas. Après tout, pourquoi je demande? Les rêves sont tout le temps banals._

— _Si tu savais, murmura la jeune femme._

 _Le rêve s'acheva à cet instant…_

XXX

Plus tard, dans la nuit, Rey se réveilla. Car elle avait fait un rêve étrange. Elle avait discuté en rêve avec Kylo, mais c'était pas le plus étrange.

— Je rêve où j'embrassais passionnément Kylo? s'exclama la jeune femme dans sa tête?

Tentant d'oublier le plus possible cet épisode de son rêve, elle se leva et tenta de retrouver Ren, pour faire le point.

Elle le trouva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, dans un petit campement devant son vaisseau. Il la repéra avant même que Rey sortit du couvent des arbres.

— Je présume que ça t'a réveillé aussi.

— Attends, on s'est parlé? Comme dans la vision de la neige?

Il hocha la tête. Pour lui prouver, il lui récita la phrase qu'il venait juste de dire.

— Je confirme, on était tous les deux dans ce rêve, déclara Rey.

— Mais celui d'avant, je n'y étais pas, si ça peut te rassurer.

— Au moins, c'est déjà ça, se dit la jeune femme. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé et il le saura jamais…

* * *

Alors? Pas trop longue? Maintenant que j'ais terminé l'écriture de mon roman, je peux me concentrer sur autres choses, pour le moment, car je sens que je serais bien occupée avec la procédure de publication. En espérant qu'il se rende dans votre pays et qu'il vous plait.

À plus pour le prochain chapitre et quelle surprise les autres vont-ils avoir en se levant!

Gennaria. Bisous xxx


End file.
